


Broken

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha knows what Kai's weakness is, and lets Ruki in on the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, Sony, or anyone else with whom the GazettE does business, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.  
> Notes: 1731 words. Written for the 'sensation play' square for my Season of Kink card. Beta'd by the ever wonderful ldybastet!

It was unseasonably cool for the time of year, so Uruha stuck his hands in his armpits while he waited for Ruki to open the door. He should have worn a jacket, but he had been in a hurry and forgot it.

Grateful that Ruki answered the door quickly, Uruha stepped inside. Instead of taking off his shoes, he asked Ruki if he was busy.

"Not really," Ruki said. "Why?"

"Kai's a bit tied up in something. Can you come and help me give him a hand?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Uruha let out a little laugh. "You'll see when we get back to my place. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Ruki's eyebrows went up and he grabbed a jacket. "This sounds interesting."

 

 

Uruha tried his best to enter his apartment as quietly as possible, holding a finger to his lips to tell Ruki to keep quiet, too. 

"What's going on, Uruha?" Ruki whispered.

"You'll see in a minute."

When Uruha set his keys in the bowl on the little table in his genkan, he winced; they made more noise than he'd wanted to make. Immediately, he heard his name called from the bedroom.

"Uruha? Uruha, _please_ , take it out!"

Uruha turned to Ruki, hoping to catch the look on his friend's face, and nearly laughed. Ruki's eyes were huge. "Uruha, what he hell are you doing to Kai? He sounds like he's in pain!"

"He's not, promise. He's just tied up and frustrated." Uruha leaned closer and whispered in Ruki's ear. "He's got a plug in his arse, and it drives him _insane._ Come on."

He led Ruki to the bedroom, and was instantly aroused by what he saw. Kai, arms spread and fastened at the wrists to straps tied around the legs at the head of the bed, trying furiously to grind his arse against the bed to shift the plug inside him and create friction. There was a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, and he looked painfully hard. 

"Uruha," Kai whined, and Uruha thought Ruki was right – Kai did sound like he was in pain. 

Ruki swallowed hard. "How long has he been like this?"

"Just as long as it took me to go get you and bring you here." He looked from Ruki to Kai and back, biting his lower lip. "It drives him crazy when he has something in his arse that doesn't move. I thought we could play with him for a bit."

"Uruha… you're brilliant. In a totally evil way." 

 

 

If Kai was noisy before, whimpering and whining and begging, he only got louder once Uruha and Ruki started to play with him, and he absolutely could not control himself. Kai knew it didn't take very long to drive from Uruha's place to Ruki's, but with the plug in his arse it had felt like an eternity. He'd started squirming almost as soon as Uruha had so carefully pushed it into him, and the feeling of having something in his arse, filling him and nothing more, was not something Kai handled well. Before Uruha was out the door Kai was trying to find ways he could move his body to try to fuck himself on the toy, but it was seated firmly inside him, and no matter what he did, how he moved or squirmed or wiggled, he got no relief.

As if he wasn't already being tortured enough, before Uruha or Ruki did anything to him, Uruha gave Kai's balls a firm tug. Kai cried out, begging to have the plug removed; all he got was a slap to his thigh.

Uruha and Ruki sat on either side of him on the bed. Neither one of them had stripped yet, and Kai couldn’t find any regret in him for the lack of flesh – it wasn't like he could touch them, anyway.

Uruha started on him first, dragging the point of a guitar pick across Kai's skin. He knew the plastic wasn't sharp, but in his current state, the pick _felt_ sharp. Ruki joined in quickly, just smoothing his hands across Kai's body, and the contrast of the two sensations made Kai whimper even more. 

Uruha and Ruki worked independently at first, but soon enough, Ruki's fingertips were following the trail Uruha made with the pick, around his nipples and navel, up his sides and down the middle of his chest. Kai struggled, pulling hard at his bonds, but Uruha had secured him too well. There was no escape.

Ruki moved, but Kai had his eyes squeezed shut and could only feel the shift of the mattress. When he felt metal touch his skin he opened his eyes to look, and saw that Ruki had removed his belt and was touching Kai with the buckle. 

"He really likes it, here," he heard Ruki say, followed by Uruha's confirming hum.

"You should see how he reacts to hair pins."

_No! Not that!_ Kai had to fight to get his mouth to form the words properly. "Uruha, no, _please_!"

"I think he wants that next," Ruki said. Kai shook his head vehemently, and let out a whine when he heard Uruha say he was going to fetch a couple.

Couldn't they see that he was already about to explode? Couldn't they see how hard he was? That he was aching to have his cock touched, to come?

"Please…" he started again, "Please… Uruha… Ruki… touch me? Let me come?"

He looked at Ruki, who seemed absorbed in the act of touching every square inch of Kai – except his cock and arse, anyway. He turned to look at Uruha, ready to beg more to be released, but Uruha wasn't paying him any attention. He was spreading open a hairpin. Kai knew where that pin was going. 

He cried out, bucking and writhing, when the pin closed on his nipple. He felt Uruha circle the end of another pin around his other nipple before he felt the pinch. 

Kai couldn't take much more. A sob broke free and he started trembling. Tears leaked from his eyes when Ruki leaned forward flick his tongue over one of his nipples.

He could hear the two of them talking, but he couldn't make sense of the words anymore. He felt the bed shift on both sides and thought they'd both got to their feet, but he couldn't seem to get his eyes to open to look at either of them.

Kai felt hands under his knees, and his legs were pushed up a bit towards his chest. He felt hot flesh slide between the backs of his knees and the hands holding his legs up – he felt another wave of hot arousal pool in his belly and spread out to his limbs when he realized Uruha and Ruki had begun fucking him behind his knees – and soon he could hear soft moans between his own broken whimperings.

He was lost in a world of pleasure and frustration, every sensation created by Uruha or Ruki magnified by his heightened state of prolonged arousal.

Having fought against his restraints for so long, and so strenuously, Kai had almost no strength left in his arms. His nipples hurt, his arse was sore from clenching around the plug, his balls ached with the need to release… but he could still feel echos of Ruki's hands sliding over his skin, and the firm grip on each of his legs was surprisingly comforting.

He heard a grunt to his left – he thought it was Ruki, but couldn't remember who was where, anymore – and felt come spatter his inner thighs and balls. His cock throbbed with longing.

His legs were pushed up closer to his chest, and he felt the pressure of someone gently pulling the plug out of his arse. Someone kissed him, and he nearly broke at the tenderness of that kiss.

"Ssh, Kai. It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Uruha's words were like a balm. He felt the leather cuffs being unfastened and removed at the same time he felt Uruha's cock sliding into his arse, and Kai wanted to cry, it felt so amazing to finally be fucked. As sore as his arms were from his struggles to get free, he managed to slowly lift them and wrap them around the back of Uruha's neck. He tried to pull Uruha closer, wrapping his legs around Uruha's hips, but Uruha resisted, just long enough for the hairpins to be taken away from his nipples.

It _hurt_ , more than any other time Uruha had put the pins on his nipples. The pins were probably on for longer than when Uruha used them before, but it had long ago become impossible for Kai to remain aware of things like time, or his own identity.

Finally, _finally_ , Uruha was there, close, kissing him and holding him, fucking him with a strong, steady rhythm.

Uruha was whispering to him between kisses. "Come for me, Kai. Come, now. I want to feel you come while I fuck you."

"Uru…ha…"

Without a single touch to his cock, Kai came, as Uruha demanded. His limbs tightened briefly around Uruha as come splattered his belly and chest, and as the last of the trembles faded away, so did the rest of Kai's strength. His arms dropped to his sides; when Uruha pulled away, Kai felt hands tug gently at his ankles, to straighten his legs. He felt a warm body press close to either side, and fingers brushed hair from his forehead. 

In a matter of moments, he was asleep.

 

 

"I think you broke him, Uruha."

Uruha grinned at his bandmate. "I think I did, too. He'll get over it, though."

"I hope so! We kind of need him, you know."

Uruha leaned over Kai to kiss Ruki. He wasn't afraid of waking the sleeping man, knowing Kai would be unconscious for a little while after their game.

"He likes it. Maybe next time, he and I can break you?"

Ruki nipped at Uruha's lip, then snuggled down and wrapped an arm around Kai. "Let's see how broken our leader is before you make plans to break me, hm?"

Uruha lay down, putting an arm over Ruki's around Kai. It was fun breaking Kai this way; he knew, though, that sooner or later, Kai would break him in return. 

And he was most definitely looking forward to that.


End file.
